Truth, Dare, or Double Dare
by lily-angel
Summary: *FINISHED!!!*...Tai sees Sora ... Izzy and Yolei get revenge ... TK finds out what of Mimi's Matt wore... Taiora, Mimato, Takari and Kouyako
1. The Sleepover...

Yea, my second fic!! Even though I only got 2 reviews for my first story....*wipes a tear form her eye* This one is WAY better, only because it's a Taiora!! YE!! It's also got Mimato, Takari, and Koulei. It's got some humor in it, so it shouldn't be too boring! Please Read and Review! PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't think I will either...$2.34 isn't enough to buy it...though I wish...  
  
Truth, Dare, or Double Dare  
  
*~by: lily-angel~*  
  
"It's good to shut up sometimes." - Marcel Marceau  
  
Tai couldn't take it anymore. The Kamiya apartment had been invaded. Four girls, his sister Kari, his best friend Sora, that pink maniac Mimi, and hyper-active Yolei, were in the living room, watching a total chick flick. They were laughing and sqeuling and yelling, "You go girl!" at parts. He covered his ears in a fatal attempt to rid himself of the noise, but it didn't work.  
  
Finally, he picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello, Matt?"  
  
"Hey Tai, what's up?"  
  
"I need help. Badly. I think the world's coming to an end."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Two words for you Matty-boy: Kari's slumber party."  
  
"Uh, Tai? That was three."  
  
"See?! It's already getting to my head."  
  
"I thought Sora was there. Why don't you hang out with her?"  
  
"I tried! She wanted to beat me on the Playstation, but Mimi wouldn't let her leave. They've pratically got her tied to the couch!"  
  
"I'm sorry, man. If you want, you can stay over here tonight."  
  
"Thanks, Matt. I'll be over in a while."  
  
"See ya."  
  
***  
  
"Is it over yet?" Sora asked impatiently.  
  
"No."  
  
*Damn!* she thought, *I'd rather listen to one of Izzy's computer lectures than watch this boring movie.*  
  
"Bye, Mom! I'll be back tomorrow morning!" Tai said as he walked over to the door with his soccer bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Tai, wait!" Sora said, flinging the other girls off of her so she could go talk to him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Over to Matt's. There is no way I'll be able to survive if I stay here."  
  
"What about me, Tai? Save me. Please, I'm begging you!"  
  
"Sorry, Sor. I'm not going to be much help there."  
  
"Fine. But if I'm dead in the morning, my ghost is coming back to haunt you."  
  
"See ya, Lucy."  
  
"Bye, Ricky."  
  
Sora walked back to the couch, only to see the other three girls staring at her.  
  
"What? What the hell did I do?"  
  
Mimi smiled and looked at her, "Lucy?"  
  
"And Ricky?" Yolei asked.  
  
"We were watching reruns of an old American show and Lucy and Ricky were the characters. We were goofing off, you know, calling each other that and the names stuck."  
  
The girls still stared at her strangely.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Nothing," they all muttered. and turned back to the movie.  
  
*God, this is soooooo boring, I could fall asleep.* She wondered about what Tai and Matt were going to do and that led to just thinking about Tai. She thought about how cute he was when he was frustrated or thinking and about that goofy but oh-so-cute grin of his. She knew Tai was the only person in the world who understood her and was the one person she trusted as much as Biyomon. Sora kept thinking about Tai until she fell asleep.  
  
"That was a great movie," Mimi said, wiping her eyes.  
  
"I know. Wat did you think Sora?....Sora?" Kari turned around to see her happily dreaming on the couch.  
  
"Sora!" Yolei yelled.  
  
"Uh?...Wha?? Oh, the movie's over already? But I just fell asleep."  
  
"..."  
  
"So........weren't we going to order a pizza or something like that?" Sora said, desperately trying to get the focus off of her.  
  
"Yea, I guess so. Yolei, will you go get the phone?" Kari said.  
  
"Alright. What's the number?"  
  
"It's on the fridge. Get a large with..."  
  
"Pepperoni!" was Sora's reply.  
  
"Extra cheese and pineapple!" was Yolei's.  
  
"Olives!" Mimi said.  
  
"Sausage!" was Kari.  
  
"Okay, okay. One large with pepperoni, extra cheese, pineapple, olives, and sausage, right?"  
  
"Right!" they all said.  
  
***  
  
Tai slowly walked down the streets of Odaiba. They were crowded; it being rush hour and all. He didn't know why he was being so slow; it was probably because he was thinking. About what, he did not know. But something would eventually come to him.  
  
He sighed, knowing that something was Sora. He couldn't help it, he was madly in love with her. She know so much about him and just made him feel blessed to be with her so much. That's what she was: an angel. His angel. His beautiful angel.  
  
"Tai, if you were going any slower, you'd be going backwards!" Matt yelled, snapping Tai out of his train of thought.  
  
"Uh...wha?...Oh, sorry, Matt. I was thinking," he said as he ran to join his good friend.  
  
"I bet you 5 bucks I know what you were thinking about."  
  
"Oh, really? You're on!"  
  
"Oh, this is a hard one," Matt said sarcastically, stroking his chin also, "It was Sora."  
  
"..."  
  
"Yep, that's what I thought."  
  
"No.."  
  
"Tai, you can't deny it. By the way, you owe me $5."  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Oh, yes, I can," Matt turned and walked upstairs to his and his dad's apartment, with Tai right behind.  
  
"Tai, do you ever wonder exactly what girls talk about at sleepovers?"  
  
"Um..yea, but how are we ever going to find out?"  
  
"I have my sources."  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Isn't that illegal...using your girlfriend for blackmail?"  
  
"No. I gave her a two-way radio and told her to tape down the button so we could hear EVERYTHING they say."  
  
"NO way!"  
  
"Yes way. We'll have blackmail galore!"  
  
"Sweet!" *And maybe I can find out how Sora feels about me!*  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you, Sora!" Mimi said.  
  
"What?! All I did was eat some pizza!"  
  
"Some?! You ate 5 pieces!" Yolei said.  
  
"I wasn't going to let it go to waste. You guys ate 1 piece and said you were full! And I haven't eaten all day."  
  
"Okay, okay. So we've watched a movie, eaten pizza, now what do we do?"  
  
"How 'bout we play truth or dare?" Mimi piped up.  
  
"Great!" Yolei said.  
  
"Okay, just a second," Mimi walked over to her bag and messed with something.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Oh, um...I was checking the time."  
  
"I have a clock right there on my desk, Mimi," Kari said.  
  
"Oh, great! Now I won't have to check in my bag!"  
  
"Uh-huh. Why don't you go first Mimi?" Sora said.  
  
"Okay...."  
  
**  
  
There's the end of chapter one!! Two more chapters to go...one with all the dares (giggles) and one with the ending where they all do the dares (giggles again). Please review!! Till next time!  
  
*~lily-angel~* 


	2. Crushes, Boyfriends, and....Stitches?

Okay, okay, I finally typed up chapter two!! I'm sorry it took so long, it's just that my cousin and my grandma are here and I have to act like this perfect angel *hurridly tries to hide her horns* so I couldn't get on the computer! Anyway, I want to personally thank some of you who reveiwed!!  
  
Sakura Ani - "I will not keep my readers in suspense and I will post the next chapter soon." Do I get my Scooby Snack now??  
  
Taiora fan always - You do?! I do too!! We have SSSSOOO much in common!!  
  
Scarlet - The Lucy and Ricky idea was all mine! I am SO smart! Well, not really...but that'll be our little secret..kay?  
  
TaioraCrazedGirl - Thank you! That review made me feel so fuzzy inside! BTW I loved all of your fics!  
  
And if I didn't name you, thank you thank you thank thank for reviewing!!  
  
Note: I'm sorry for all the grammical errors. I'm typing this on notepad and it doesn't have spell check or anything.  
  
Truth, Dare, or Double Dare  
by: lily-angel  
  
"There is nothing more frightful than ignorance in action." - Johann von Goethe  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Okay...let's see, Kari! Truth, dare, or double dare?" Mimi said.  
  
"Umm...truth. Am I going to regret that later?"  
  
"Probably. Now, a good question...how 'bout...ah-ha! Kari, if you had to choose between TK and Davis, who would it be? And don't forget to tell why, just to make it harder on ya."  
  
"How did I KNOW you were going to ask me that?"  
  
"Because we all want to know. Now answer the question!" Yolei said.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'd have to say TK. Why, well Davis is WAY too much like my brother, down to the googles and all, and that freaks me out. TK is like an angel to me, I mean, he doesn't follow me around like a stalker, he's easy to talk to, and he already knows so much about me so we can skip the whole 'getting-to-know-you' stage. And plus, I've seen both of them in their swimming trunks and let's just say you can tell who works out more."  
  
"Awww! Why don't you ask him out?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Because I don't want to ruin our friendship. What if he doesn't like me? Then it'll be uncomfortable between us."  
  
*Kari knows exactly what I'm going through. I didn't think anyone would understand,* Sora thought. "It's your turn now, Kari," she said, still thinking about what Kari had said.  
  
"Okay, Yolei, truth, dare, or double dare?"  
  
"Oh, god. Um, I pick truth."  
  
"Truth, huh? What can I ask that everybody is dying to know?...I got it! yolei, what EXACTLY do you and Izzy talk about during those long hours you're with each other?"  
  
"Oh, good one, Kari!" Mimi said, smiling.  
  
"I know," she said, glancing over at Yolei, who was now blushing like mad.  
  
"I...we...I...I can't tell you that."  
  
"Why?" they all whined.  
  
"Because...because I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"Yolei, you can trust us. We won't talk about it outside this room," Sora said.  
  
"Yea," Kari and Mimi agreed.  
  
"Wel...alright. You guys remember about 3 weeks ago when the power went out for a couple of hours? Me and Izzy were working really late in the computer lab on a new map program of the Digital World. When the lights went out, we both decided we didn't want to walk home in the dark. So we stayed there until the lights came back on."  
  
"And...?" Kari asked anxiously.  
  
"So we started talking. Izzy told me all about the first time you guys went to the Digital World and when he met Tentomon. I told him how I felt when I first found out I was a digidestined. Then we realized how cold it was since the heat went out, too. We sat next to each other to try and keep warm. But the moment he saw me shiver, Izzy gave me his jacket and wouldn't even let me tell him I was okay. I looked at him and said thanks, then..." she trailed off, a dreamy look in her eyes (oh, like you don't know what it is already!).  
  
"Then?...Then what?" Mimi asked desperately wanting to hear the rest.  
  
"Then he kissed me."  
  
"Really?!" Sora said excitedly.  
  
"Yea. Then we confessed everything to each other. As we walked home later, he asked me not to tell anyone so they couldn't embarass us. I agreed."  
  
"So are you guys going out?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"That is so cool, Yolei! And don't worry, our lips are sealed," Sora said reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks you guys,"Yolei said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's your turn, also," Kari said.  
  
"Oh, goody....Mimi, truth, dare, or double dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Good. I already thought of one. What's the most embarassing thing Matt's done since you guys have been going out?"  
  
"Oh, jeez. You guys are going to think this is hilarious!"  
  
"So spill! Yolei pratically yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay, hold your horses. So anyway, I invited Matt to my place when my parents weren't home. We were out on the balcony talking when he leaned in to kiss me. Well, he tripped and fell onto the balcony below us. Poor Matt had to get five stiches that he said were from a fight. He didn't want everybody to know that he'd actually fallen head over heels for me."  
  
"Oh my god," Sora said, trying her hardest not to laugh. Kari and Yolei, however were a fit of giggles.  
  
"I never knew he was THAT clumsy!" Kari said.  
  
"Yea, I know. And there was also the time when he tried on all my clother...but that's another story."  
  
"Oh god, the poor oaf!" Yolei said, stopping her laughter to catch her breath, "Oh, your turn, Mimi."  
  
"Sora! Truth, dare, or double dare?"  
  
"Um...double dare."  
  
Mimi rubbed her hands together and Sora instantly regretted her decision, "I dare, no, I double dare you to go to school GIRLY on Monday."  
  
*Shit!* "What do you mean by 'girly'?"  
  
"Skirt, blouse, cute shoes, makeup, hair, nails, the works."  
  
*Double shit!* "Alright..." she said, sighing, *I just hope Tai will think I look pretty...*  
  
"Lights out girls!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled  
  
"'Kay! Bed, guys," Kari said at the got into their sleeping bags.  
  
"Night," they all said, and Mimi went to her bag and again messed with something.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dude!" Tai said.  
  
"I am SO glad we taped that!!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We can use it on TK and Izzy."  
  
"I'm not following you..."  
  
"TK'll pay big bucks to hear what Kari said about him and Izzy'll pay big bucks to see the evidence destroyed."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"We better get to sleep, Tai. We have big plans for tomorrow."  
  
"Right," Tai said, walking to his sleeping bag, "But I still can't believe you fell off the balcony!"  
  
"Let's...uh...let's not talk about that,"Matt said getting in the bed as Tai got comfy on the floor.  
  
"And you tried on her clothes?!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
So...did you like?? Please read and review!!!!! PLEASE!! 


	3. A Happy Ending...Or it it?

I am soooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update!!! I had the worst case of writer's block...you know, where you have the idea in your head, but you can't get it to go onto paper?? This chapter is going to be longer than the others, but I think that's okay, don't you?? Anyway, on with the fic!!!  
  
Michelle-and-Kattcy: I used your review for an idea at the end. I hope you like it!  
  
Note: Writing in to hyphens (--blah, blah--) indicates the note that Sora and Mimi write.  
  
Truth, Dare, or Double Dare  
*Chapter 3*  
  
"Reality is wrong. Dreams are for real." - Tupac Shakur  
  
Sora woke up that morning to the loud, droning beep of her alarm clock. She sat up and rubbed her head. Then she suddenly remembered what today was.  
  
Monday.  
  
Girly Monday.  
  
She sighed and knew there was no way to get out of this. She had to wear the makeup, the skirt, the shoes...everything. All because of that stupid game of truth, dare, or double dare. She just HAD to pick double dare, didn't she? Now she had to go to school 'girly'.   
  
*Damn you, Sora. Damn you.* she silently swore to herself.  
  
Sora got off of her bed and made her way to the bathroom to start getting ready and daydreamed about what Tai was going to say about her.  
  
***  
  
"Izzy, just think about it. Yolei admitted ON TAPE that you two are an item. I have the tape right here. All you have to do is pay a small fee and Tai and I will destroy it."  
  
"What type of 'small fee'?"  
  
"Just 50 bucks. A small price for you and Yolei's privacy."  
  
"50!? Uh....*sighs*... let me think about it, okay?"  
  
"You've got until tomorrow after school. After that, me and Tai will do what we see fit with the tape."  
  
"Fine, alright. Tomorrow after school." Izzy said as he hung up.  
  
"So...?" Tai asked anxiously.  
  
"So it's working. Now all you have to do is to call TK and tell him you have something he wants on tape. Tell him the fee is 50 dollars and that he has until tomorrow after school and then we're going to destory the tape. Simple as that."  
  
"Yea, it's simple but isn't this...blackmail?"  
  
"Nah, just justice."  
  
"Justice, right. Where's the phone? I have to call TK before he leaves for school."  
  
"See? It's not that hard."  
  
*Right. And just think about it, Tai, you'll be able to see Sora looking girly today. Not that it matters...but just think about it.* Tai thought as he dialed TK's number.  
  
"BUSY!? How can it be busy? Who is he talking to this early in the morning?" Matt exclaimed.  
  
***  
  
"Kari! TK's on the phone!"  
  
"Coming, Mom!" Kari ran up to her mother and grabbed the phone from off of the table, the whole time wondering what TK needed that he couldn't talk to her about while they walked to school. "Hello?"  
  
"Kari? I have something really important to ask you, so do you think I can come by a couple of minutes early today?"  
  
"Sure TK. Anytime is okay with me."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you soon Kari."  
  
"Bye, TK." As she hung up the phone, Kari was getting a little worried. TK sounded a little anxious and nervous one the phone. She walked to her room and finished her hair. As soon as she was done,the doorbell rang and her mom yelled to her once again.  
  
"TK's here, Kari."  
  
"Coming, Mom!" She grabbed her backpack and ran out to greet TK. "Hey, TK."  
  
"Hey, Kari." TK was queiter than usual, Kari noticed. He was also holding something behind his back but wouldn't let her see what.  
  
"We're going to leave a little early, Mom. See ya at Tai's soccer game tonight."  
  
"Bye, honey. Bye-bye TK."  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Kamiya." TK said.  
  
"Come on, TK," Kari said, grabbing his free hand and pratically dragging him outside. As soon as the door was closed, she let go of him and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, TK?" she asked sincerely.  
  
"Nothing's wrong....I....I just wanted to ask you something." *God, look at her. She's so worried about me. Her eyes tell everything, light, sincerity, love. That's why I love her so much.*  
  
"Oh, you worried me, TK. What do you have to ask me?"  
  
"Well, huh, Kari..." he took his hand out from behind his back. In it was a bouquet of Kari's favorite flowers, pink lilys. Kari's whole face lit up at the sight of these. "Kari, I know, we're best friends and we tell each other everything, but there is one thing I have kept from you."  
  
Kari took the flowers and smelled them. She looked up at TK, confused, and asked, "What is that?"  
  
TK took a step towards her and whispered in her ear, "I love you."  
  
Kari smiled and looked up at TK again, her eyes full of love, and took his hand in hers, "I love you, too."  
  
TK was surprised, but none the less happy, with her reaction. He gently lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers. He could feel her warmth and never wanted this to stop, but they finally broke apart.  
  
"You are my angel, Kari."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Kari! You forgot your lunch!" her mother yelled from right behind them. TK and Kari suddenly jumped apart and blushed furiously.  
  
"Mother!! How long were you standing there?"  
  
"Long enough," her mother said with a smirk and handed Kari the lunch. "You two better get going before you're late to school." she then walked inside.  
  
"You know, she is right," TK said.  
  
"Race ya!" Kari yelled as she bolted down the stairs.  
  
"Hey that's not fair!!" TK laughed as he ran after her.  
  
***  
  
"Sora!! Come out here right now!"  
  
"Mimi, I am not coming out there looking like this! I look like a slut!"  
  
"No you don't! Just think of how Tai'll like it."  
  
"I just...I don't know, Mimi."  
  
"You can't change your mind now, Sora. And plus, you don't have enough time to change. So let's go now!!"  
  
Sora walked out slowly. She didn't like the fact that she had spend all day Saturday shopping for this outfit and all day Sunday getting her hair and nails done. Tai called a few times and she had to make up the excuse that she had to go see her sick grandmother.  
  
"I'm coming, see? Are you happy now?" Sora asked her.  
  
"Yes, now come on, we're going to late!"  
  
***  
  
*How did they find out about me and Yolei? I mean, I know she would have told like Sora or Mimi or Kari, but Matt and Tai?* Izzy thought desperately. He was still trying to figure out how they got a tape of it.  
  
"Izzy!"  
  
"Huh...? Oh, Yolei, it's you."  
  
"Yeah. I...uh...I have something to tell you," she said looking down at the ground.  
  
Izzy took her hand, "I know, Yolei."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Yeah, Matt and Tai called me this morning and told me."  
  
"But...but I didn't tell Matt or Tai. I only told Kari, Mimi and Sora at Kari's slumber party on Friday."  
  
He looked at her, confused. "Then how did Matt and Tai get it on tape?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"They called me this morning and said I had to pay $50 to have it destroyed."  
  
"A tape...?" Yolei said, thinking, and then it clicked in her head. "Mimi."  
  
"What about Mimi?"  
  
"Right before we played truth or dare, she fiddled with something in her bag and then we were done, she messed with it again. It must've been something like a tape recorder or a radio or something like that."  
  
"And Matt is her boyfriend so if he asked her to..."  
  
"She'd do it in a heartbeat," Yolei finished for him.  
  
"What are we going to do, Yolei?" He asked her.  
  
"I think we should just come clean with everyone else. I don't want you paying for my mistake."  
  
Izzy took her other hand and stared deep into her violet eyes, "We're in this together, remember Miya?" he said using his nickname for her, "I love you. This isn't your fault! We should have just told them in the beginning, then none of this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Koushiro..."  
  
He pulled her into his embrace, "I love you, Miya, and nothing will change that. Not Matt, not Tai, not their fucked up sense of fun."  
  
She looked at him in surprised and then laughed, "That's the first time I've ever heard you curse!"  
  
"Well, it won't be the last,"he said, laughing too. He then started walking hand in hand with her, "We better get going, we don't want to be late."  
  
They walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Each, however, were trying to find a way to get back at Matt and Tai.  
  
"I got it!" Yolei exclaimed out of nowhere. Izzy jerked and jumped away out of instinct.  
  
"God, don't give me a heart attack. So what do you have, exactly?"  
  
"I know how to get back at Tai and Matt!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, see all we have to do is..."  
  
***  
  
"Matt, I don't know about this whole blackmail thing. It just seems...wrong," Tai said as they came up to the school.  
  
"Tai, don't back out now!" Matt stared at him.  
  
"I just don't..." he trailed off as he caught sight of something.  
  
"Tai, what are you looking at?" Matt followed the direction of Tai's gaze and saw what he staring at, "Whoa! Mimi!!"  
  
Mimi looked over at her boyfriend and saw Tai, jaw on the ground and drooling. She leaned over to Sora and whispered, "Seems like lover boy has seen you," and pointed over to the dumbfounded male.  
  
"What's wrong with him? He looks like he saw a ghost!"  
  
"Well, let's just go see," Mimi said, grabbing Sora's arm and dragging her over to the guys.  
  
"Mimi! You did a great job!" Matt said, looking Sora over. She was wearing a baby blue mini skirt, a matching tank top, and a white see through shirt over that. The light colors highlighted her auburn hair, which fell to her shoulders in light waves, held back with a dragonfly clip. She wore only light pink lip gloss. The whole look was finished off with knee-high baby blue boots. "Tai...Tai...hello, Earth to Tai!" He pratically yelled into his friend's ear, frantically waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
Sora looked worriedly at her best friend, "Is he alright, Matt?"  
  
RING! "That's the bell," Mimi said, "Come on Sora, we should get going." Mimi kissed Matt goodbye and walked with Sora into the school.  
  
"TAI!!! EARTH TO TAI!!!" Matt said, trying to snap his friend out of wahtever coma he was in. He tried to find the one thing that would wake him up, "Sora died in a car accident, Tai."  
  
"Huh, wha...? Why did she die??"  
  
"Don't worry, Tai. She didn't. I just couldn't think of anything else to snap you out of your coma. What the hell happened to you?" Matt told his friend as they walked to their first class.  
  
"I don't know. I just saw Sora and her beauty..." Tai trailed off, looking like he was about to drool again.  
  
"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh. Why don't you ask her out then?"  
  
"I don't know, Matt. I just don't know."  
  
***  
  
Sora sat in her last period class, about to fall asleep. Computer class could be so boring sometimes. The only thing keeping her awake was the note her and Mimi were passing back and forth.  
  
--I think Tai liked the outfit a lot. Did you see him? He looked like Izzy does when he gets a new computer!--  
  
--I don't know, Meems. He hasn't talked to me ALL DAY. He seems like he was ignoring me or something.--  
  
--Nonsense. He's probably just trying to find the perfect time to ask you out.--  
  
--What about at lunch? Or in science? Or this morning for God's sake!--  
  
--Don't worry about it. There's still his soccer game after school today.--  
  
Sora sighed and looked at her computer screen. It was dull and boring. Suddenly, this screens went blank but came right back on, with a picture on them. It was two pigs, one with Matt's face and one with Tai's face. The whole room started cracking up. Sora giggled too, but then she thought of the only two people who were capable of this.  
  
Yolei and Izzy.  
  
Obviously, Tai and Matt did something to piss them off. No matter how hard the teacher tried, she couldn't get the picture off of the screens.  
  
"Would Izzy Izumi and Yolei Inoue please come down to the principal's office!" the PA system blared.  
  
Mimi and Sora looked at each other and laughed. Those two were busted now.  
  
***  
  
"Kamiya! You need to concentrate on your game! Daydreaming isn't helping us at all!" Tai's coach yelled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Coach. It'd probably be best if you took me out."  
  
"Yea, okay. Whatever you say, you are the team captain."  
  
Tai sat on the bench and held his head in his hands. He was too preoccupied thinking about Sora to play soccer. He had subconciouly ignored her all day and now she wasn't even here. He glanced back and saw all digidestined, except for Sora, cheering for the team. He knew he should've just told her when he had a chance, but no, he was too busy drooling like a freak. He glanced back one more time and saw Sora walking towards the others. She had put her hair down and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, but Tai thought she looked as beautiful as ever.  
  
He waved to her and she smiled and waved back, "Get in the game Kamiya!"  
  
He smiled and walked up to the coach. "I'm ready to play again, Coach."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
***  
  
Tai was playing as great as ever. Sora chered and screamed her lungs out. Even though they hadn't spoken since Friday, Tai was still her best friend and she was going to cheer for him.  
  
Tai stole the ball from the opposite team and dribbled down the feild, full speed. The whole crowd was on it's feet, cheering and screaming, but there was only one voice he could hear.  
  
Sora.  
  
He came to the goal and shot the ball with all his might.  
  
"Kamiya shots...and he scores!! That's the game, folks! Odaiba High wins!!" The annoucer yelled into the mic.  
  
Sora ran down the stands and into the field. She made her way through the crowd and hugged Tai.  
  
"You played great!"  
  
"Thanks, Sor." he said, letting her go.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late. Mom needed some extra help in the store."  
  
"That's okay. Hey, you want to go get some ice cream or something?"  
  
"Sure, but my treat. This is your celebration and I'm paying for it."  
  
"Fine with me," he laughed and grabbed his stuff. Sora caught up to him and they walked side by side towards the ice cream place. Sora heard Tai sighed and then stop.  
  
"Sora..."  
  
She stopped and looked at him, "What's wrong, Tai?"  
  
"I...Why exactly did you go through with the whole girly thing?"  
  
"Well,...I guess I wanted to, barely."  
  
"I mean, you looked beautiful, but you're beautiful everyday."  
  
Sora blushed a bright red. "Why did you ignore me all day? It was kinda boring hanging out with Mimi and all of her friends."  
  
"I....I guess I wanted to tell you something, but I didn't know how."  
  
"You could tell me now, you know."  
  
"I guess I could, huh?" He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Jeez, this is harder than I thought."  
  
"Take your time, Tai. I'm not in a hurry."  
  
"Well, how do I say this?" He stepped towards her and gently kissed her. It took only a moment for Sora to get over the shock. She wrapped her arms around jTai's neck and deepened the kiss. Tai wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Both wanted to stay like that forever, but Tai gently broke the kiss.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Sora smiled and laid her head on Tai's shoulder. "I love you, too."  
  
***  
  
"That's great, Tai! We're going to have to double date sometime. I'll see ya later, alright? I have to go make dinner." Matt hung up the phone and walked out of his room, unaware of the two sets of eyes staring at him from outside his window.  
  
"Alright, Izzy. We can go in now. Operation Tape has now begun."  
  
Izzy gently opened the window and got in. He then helped TK in. "We have to find the tapes."  
  
"Right." They silently searched the room, but came up empty-handed. "We've looked everywhere, Izzy."  
  
"Everywhere, except for Matt's guitar case." He opened the case and right there were the two tapes.  
  
"Good job, Iz. Now let's go before Matt gets back.  
  
"Good." Thy went towards the window, but right then, the door opened.  
  
"TK? Izzy? What are you..." Matt then saw the tapes in Izzy's hand. "Give those back!!!"  
  
"Run, Izzy!! go for the front door!" TK and Izzy made a mad dash for the door and ran outside and down the stairs.   
  
"I'm going to kill you tow!!" Matt yelled form the door.  
  
Izzy and TK kept running until they came to TK's apartment.  
  
"We did it!!"  
  
***  
  
RING! RING! "Hello? Ishida residence, Matt speaking."  
  
"Hey, Matt. I have a question for you." TK asked.  
  
"What do you want, TK?"  
  
"Truth or Dare?"  
  
"God, TK. Truth."  
  
"What of Mimi's clothes did you try on? I mean, that must've been hard getting her jeans on!"  
  
"Shut up!! And it was her skirts, okay?? Are you happy?"  
  
"Yea." TK said, laughing.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
  
  
  
That's it!! I hoped you liked it. Well, I gotta go, and don't forget to review!!  
  
*~*lily-angel*~* 


End file.
